Carl's long lost, not known about, son arrives
by Beckiee
Summary: Turns out the girlfriend Carl dumped because she was getting fat was carrying his baby. Now she's had enough and has literally dumped him on Carl's doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

Carl and Chas were just sitting down to a glass of wine when the doorbell went. It was only 3 in the afternoon but it was both of their days off. Carl got up to answer the door. When he opened the door there was a unfamiliar woman.

"Hello?"

"Carl is it?"

"Yes"

"Good" She said walking back to her car. She opened the boot and pulled out a large bag and brought it to Carl's door. "Here."

"What is this" Carl asked looking at the bag.

"Can you remember when you were 16 you were dating a girl called Hazel?"

Carl thought back trying to remember, when it dawned on him, Hazel was the first person he had slept with. "And you dumped her for getting fat? Well guess what, it wasn't fat making me big. It was a baby, your baby. He's at the shop getting some biscuits and I've had enough. I have looked after him for the first 14, nearly 15, years of his life so you can have him for the next." Hazel started making her way over to her car.

"Hold on! You can't just leave him here. Who's going to explain, it's not fair on him or me. I won't just let you leave."

"Your going to have to let me." Hazel was already in her car and Carl started hammering on the window but Hazel put her car in gear and left. Carl started running after the car but he was no match for the engine. He walked back to his house where Chas was stood who had heard it all. They heard a door bang and looked over to the shop where there was a boy walking over. He stopped and looked at where his mum's car had been, he looked around clearly confused. He walked over to Carl's house and was about to say something when he saw his bag on the floor.

"It that my bag?" He asked nodding in the direction on the bag Hazel had left. Carl just stood looking at the double of him when he was 14. He was slim, tall and had long untidy mousey brown hair.

"Yes, your mum left it here for you. She has gone away for a bit."

"So she has just left me on the doorstep of some stranger?" He asked Chas since she was the one who had answered his question.

"Not exactly, Carl here" she said placing a hand on Carl's shoulder, "is your dad".

The poor boy looked totally stunned. "What's your name" asked Chas. "I'm Chas and as I've just said this is Carl." She said shoving him hoping to bring him back to planet earth.

"I'm Jack." Replied Jack turning away and putting his head in his hands. "So she just left me?"

"Why don't you come inside?"

"This is like the best thing ever!" He said while turning around smiling.

"What?" Asked Carl confused.

"I always wanted to meet my dad and get away from Harris, now it's happened!"

"Who's Harris?" Asked Carl

"He's my step dad. He's not important." Jack walked over to his bag and picked it up. "Where's my room?" He asked. Carl and Chas looked at each other then back at Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Weeks later.

"JACK! You need to leave for school now to catch the bus."

"Alright, I'm leaving!" Said Jack as he came down the stairs and out the door.

"He still doesn't interact with us!" said Carl

"He will just give him time."

"How much time does he need?"

"Just time Carl!" Chas snapped. She found it annoying how Carl thought his son should just snap to his way of living. It was a big thing in Jack's life to get dropped off at his dad's and left by his mum. No one could expect him to live just like he had at home. It was a new school, new surroundings and new friends. It's sad when you have to pay more than £10 to go visit your closest friend.

Jack was on his way up the hill when he passed Aaron who shouted out to him.

"You new around here?"

"Yeah, I'm Jack." Said Jack walking over to Aaron, "you are?"

"Aaron. You want to come to town with me? I need to get some spare parts. School's a waste of time anyway." Jack looked at Aaron with a puzzled stare. "Sorry, I thought you might just want a friend. If you don't I really don't care." Jack looked up to the bus stop and saw his bus pulling in.

"I'm not running to get the bus so sure." He followed Aaron to his car and got in. They were racing down the country roads a lot faster than the law allowed. "Maybe you shouldn't be going so fast."

"This is nothing to what this car can do."

"Even so I think you should slow down." Aaron did slow down but not by much.

"So your Carl king's son?"

"Yeah."

"Unlucky."

"Why?"

"Carl king is your average village idiot. He messed my mum round loads until he settled with her."

"But he's settled now?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point is it."

"I hardly know the man." Aaron took a sharp turn and carried on whizzing down the road. "AARON!"

"It's fine, these roads are quiet this time of day."

"How do you afford a car like this? And I'm sure this isn't the way to town."

"I lied we're not going to town, this isn't my car, but I couldn't work on it and not take it out for a test drive."

"Stop the car I want to get out." Aaron pressed the breaks hard until the car came to a complete stop.

"Go on then, be boring and get out." Jack looked at Aaron.

"Fine, I'll stay in but please can we just go back to the village, or drop me off at school. I don't want to get in trouble so soon." Aaron had the car back up to full speed again.

From nowhere a police car came behind then with the sirens on.

"You have to be kidding me!"

"Stop quickly. Just say you were testing it and it's got a lower rev than yours." Aaron pulled over.

After the police had asked some questions they put Aaron in the back of one police car and Jack in another. They were taking Aaron to the police station, it seemed this wasn't the first time Aaron had had a run in with the police. They were letting Jack off with a warning but had insisted on driving him home and letting his dad know what had happened. When they got the Jack's house, he was relieved to find only Chas was home.

"Officer, how can I help you?" Asked Chas giving Jack a look.

"Is this your son?" Asked officer Ken

"No but he's my partners son. What's he done?"

"He was in a stolen car with,"

"It wasn't stolen." Butt in Jack.

"Shut up" ordered chas.

"He was in a stolen car with the young lad that works at the garage, we took him in but are letting Jack off with a warning since he wasn't the one driving."

"Lad from the garage, as in Aaron?"

"Yeah" answered Jack.

"He's my son, will you take me to the station?"

"Sure." Chas came out the house and closed the door behind her that locked.

"I don't have my key." Said Jack.

"You have to go tell your dad what happened." Replied chas as she got in the police car.


End file.
